Difference
by Wolf Flow
Summary: I know that we're different now, but i don't care who you are.


Tokyo Ghoul belongs to its_ mangaka_

I don't take any profit by publishing this fan fiction here

**Difference**

Hide stared at a certain figure next to him. Someone who was so familiar to the blonde-haired boy. It was not easy to bear with the revealed truth. He knew he should accept the fact that his best friend was a ghoul, a monster-like now. The white-haired boy was helping him to prepare for dinner. It was not like Kaneki could eat something after becoming a ghoul. Nevermind. As long as Kaneki was there, Hide would be happy. After meeting Kaneki who tried to escape from Dove, Hide asked Kaneki to go home. Hide could talk that Kaneki was a pain in the ass at the time. He punched Hide once. Telling himself that Hide in front of him was a hallucination created by himself. It didn't go smoothly. Hide had to kick Kaneki at least twice before giving him a drug to make him passed out trough injection. They two spent all night to interrogate each other which made a fighting once more in the Kaneki's room (which leaved empty for while). It was about three hours before both of them figured out each other and tried to gain some trust. Not that they didn't believe each other. It was an unfamiliar atmosphere that they couldn't deal with. Now, they could acknowledge the presence of each other.

"Hide, I know it's a rare question, even crazy. I don't know how to cook rice. Is it alright if you do it yourself? I wonder if I can make it well." Kaneki's voice made Hide looking at him and took him from his reveries.

The said boy turned his head. He knew Kaneki very well. The lonely boy always did something by himself, so it was unfamiliar to him to know how different Kaneki compared to the old him. Was it because he a ghoul now? Ghouls never cooked themselves, right? Like they could cook their food. They even could eat raw meat (human's meat). So, it was fine that Kaneki forgot about cooking at all. He was no longer a waiter either.

After made a sound like "Che", Hide smiled at him. "That's okay. But to think of it, I'm kinda not used to know you now. Back then, we've ever cooked together. It seems … that my Kaneki disappeared whereabouts."

Catching a glimpse of Hide's sad expression made Kaneki feeling uncomfortable. He himself knew that he had changed a lot. "I'm sorry. I never plan to be a ghoul after all. It's all an accident. Nobody wants to get bad luck, but we can't always get what we want. It's just a curse for me."

'_That's it.'_ Hide looked at Kaneki's face. The look of his face showed no emotion. There was no any sign of life there. Just emptiness.

"I showed something bad to you. I even killed many people to satisfy my thirst of power for unknown goal. I want to protect you and others, but it seems that I'm only a trash yet acting as a hero. I'm so …."

"Stop complaining about yourself being like this!" Hide punched Kaneki right on the left cheek. "I never said that I didn't like you being a ghoul. You are still my friend no matter what! And for killing others … I know that's a sin. But, who gives a damn?"

"But I should be dead if Kanou didn't help me! I just think that it's better to die than becoming a monster like this. I'm worthless trash. I'm helpless."

Wet was something that Kaneki felt, then. He realized that was Hide who hugged him. The shed of tears caused the white-haired boy surprised.

"Hide? Are you crying?"

"No, stupid! I'm not crying! I just give my heart free time to feel better. Kaneki … don't you dare to say those kind of things anymore! You have through it all enough. You are not trash, and if you are, I will be the one who recycle you into new form!"

Kaneki got nothing to say. He turned away and let Hide himself to go on for cooking. A glimpse of guilty made it so uneasy to be there with the boy.

* * *

Dinner was so quiet when two boys resisted to keep silent. It was hard to figure out that Hide could be so quiet like this. Meanwhile Hide enjoyed his dinner, Kaneki choosed to see Hide's table manner. It was so long for him to be on the same table with the blonde-haired boy after all happened. It was still like a dream.

"Stop looking at me like I'm an alien or another."

Not bothering to answer, Kaneki asked the boy. "Hide, tell me. Are you disgust me?"

"I said before. Stop comparing you and the old you. I don't mind after all."

"Then." The red eye appeared. "What will you do if I say that I'm hungry?"

Hide's habit changed. He held a spoon so tightly.

"You are so tensed though saying that you won't mind me. How naïve you are."

Since when Kaneki became like this rebel-brat?

"Hide, are you scared of me?"

Hide seemed like a stone. He couldn't move even a bit when Kaneki's fingers held his chin. For the first time, he could see the red eye in front of him clearly.

* * *

It's interesting to know that a Ghoul needed to sleep as well. Deep in the heart, Hide was relieved to meet the boy again. He couldn't help but happy. A ringtone rang from his phone and made him turn back from Kaneki's sleep face.

"Good evening. Mado-_san_? Where am i? I'm … No! You are on the way to come to Ghoul-detected's home? The eyed one Ghoul? I don't know, why should i? I'm not hiding anything so please don't talk that way to me! Sorry."

"**We are at his home, actually**. **We've known that you're his friend. You're so useful."**

The phone fell to the ground. As soon as possible, Hide woke Kaneki up.

'_No! It can't be! Kaneki, sorry for making you into this condition!'_

"Kaneki! Shit, wake up! They are after you!"

"Hide?" Sleepy Kaneki tried to wake up. "What's wrong?"

"They're already here! Let's go whenever you can save yourself!"

"I won't."

"What?" Hide was ready to shout at the white haired boy, but that's interrupted by the explotion sound of the gun.

"KANEKI! GET READY!"

"I won't. I have no place to go and yet I have here. I know who I should protect from the start. That's you, Hide,"

This time, Kaneki hugged Hide. Tried to convince that there's no way Kaneki would go nowhere again. That they could be together as bestfriend forever. Sounds of footsteps on the stairs sounded closer. There's much time left.

"I choose to die than killing you. That's why."

Kaneki walked away. His hand tried to open the door. He smiled before turning away. Hide couldn't do anything. Something left on his ears just Kaneki's words.

"Wait here and do nothing."

"Kaneki!"

"Thank you for everything."

He was gone. There, in the dark room, Hide pulled himself. It's over. It's his fault. If he didn't bring Kaneki home. It wouldn't happen.

"Sorry, Kaneki. Sorry for being trash. Sorry for not listening to you well. Let's fight together."

_**Let's die together and be bestfriend in nirvana where's no difference between us.**_

**The End  
**

* * *

**Voila!  
RIP grammar. Need beta-reader.  
Review?**


End file.
